


Overwatch Group Chats

by leetaeyongs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DAD76, Fluff, Other, Shipping, a lot of shippping, group chats, hanzo is mean, junkrat is a creep, mercy is a mom, nosy mei, obsessive genji, roasting?, so is McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetaeyongs/pseuds/leetaeyongs
Summary: another group chat fic with your faves





	1. Welcome To The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> screaming

{im_not_dead added itzhighnoon, rocketsfordays, britishfuk, and ilikebombs to the group chat}

rocketsfordays: wait tf why am in this

itzhighnoon: HOWDY MOTHER FUCKERS

rocketsfordays: can I leave 

im_not_dead: no

ilikebombs: STOP ADDING ME TO YER DUMB GROUP CHAT

{im _not_dead added snuballs to the group chat}

snuballs: ;)

rocketsfordays: nO WHO ADDED HER GTFO NOOOOO

snuballs: be quiet pharah you cyber bully 

rocketsfordays: GENJI WHY

{rocketsfordays removed snuballs from the group chat}

ilikebombs: cyber bully 

im_not_dead: cyber bully 

itzhighnoon: cyber bully 

im_not_dead: TRACER HURRY

britishfuk: oh

britishfuk: cyber bully


	2. Let's Talk About Boats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why 36 hits is so much to me, but it is!

{itzhighnoon added noescapingmyultimatesodonteventry to the chat}

noescapingmyultimatesodonteventry: what is this, mccree?

im_not_dead: kys

{im_not_dead left the group chat}

noescapingmyultimatesodonteventry: how dare you insult you elder brother, genji?

rocketsfordays: no point in insulting him now he's gone 

britishfrick: now look what you've done, mccree, genji's left!

rocketsfordays: of course you care just get married already

ilikebombs: IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED

rocketsfordays: junk no

itzhighnoon: SHIP IT UP AGAIN

ilikebombs: WAHAHAHA

noescapingmyultimatesodonteventry: what is this talk about boats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for what they should talk about, I'd gladly take your request! I'm not all that creative, anyway.


	3. Keybird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions. Please.

britishfrick: for the last time pharah me and genii are just friends

rocketsfordays: we know your secrets tracer

{ilikebombs added snuballs to the chat}

rocketsfordays: kys

ilikebombs: come on guys give it a go if she says anything dumb we'll just blow her up yeah?

snuballs: don't make me call dad

rocketsfordays: what're you hinting at junky boy

ilikebombs: frankly her butt

britishfrick: omg

snuballs: that's it

{snuballs added dad76 to the chat}

dad76: what's going on here

{dad76 added thedoctor to the chat}

{thedoctor changed her name to shipmania}

shipmania: I love it so much junkrat get married 

dad76: you kids doing those interweb chats again

shipmania: hush and spend some time with the kids 

shipmania: let's see what these kids are into yeah?

dad76: i don't understand this keybird thing

itzhighnoon: kEYBIRD?

noescapingmyultimatesodonteventry: neither do I my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this is my third update today-


	4. Just a Peck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really feel like writing this AT ALL, buuuut might as well give it a chance, yeah?

ilikebombs: so mei how about it ;)))

snuballs: junkrat

shipmania: control those flames first hunny

ilikebombs: come on just a peck mate

dad76: LOL

dad76: wait what does that mean

dad76: like octopus lilies?

snuballs: no dad

 

{chat resumed at 7:25 PM}

 

noescapingmyultimatesodonteventry: junkrat, dishonor and shame upon you for saying such things to a woman

shipmania: woah I thought hanzo was gay but OKAY

shipmania: that rhymes! :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have topic suggestions, feel free to tell me. 
> 
> If not, then I probably won't update this for a while.


	5. Fruit Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) new year!
> 
> I've been brainstorming a LOT these past few days, but this is still going to be a pretty lame chapter. Just wait a little and then all the interesting stuff *cough cough* shipping *cough* will happen!

{Chat resumed at 4:54 PM}

rocketsfordays: has anyone ever wondered why the call it an orange 

rocketsfordays: like if you're going to call it that then call an apple red

nerfingthis: youre not drunk again, are you?

nerfingthis: theory proven

shipmania: or a banana yellow

rocketsfordays: bananas aren't even yellow though 

{im_not_dead changed his name to red}

red: write a book pharah

ilikebombs: then what would you call strawberries? those're red too mate

red: who added him back in here 

rocketsfordays: I added him

red: oh

snuballs: can you guys be quiet I'm watching makeup tutorials

{ilikebombs added wheezyfatman to the chat}

red: look at that not only does she rely on photoshop but on makeup tutorials as well 

{wheezyfatman has left the group chat}

ilikebombs: NO MATE COME BACK ERE WE ARENT DONE MESSING WITH THE LADIES

{ilikebombs added wheezyfatman to the chat}

wheezyfatman: Kill me 

everyonedies: WILL DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions for future conversations :D


	6. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long, but I'm bacccck. This is a really late and lame update, but expect nicer ones tomorrow.

{britishfrick added nerfingthis to the group chat}

nerfingthis: heyyyyy

dad76: hi honey

dad76: did you eat the lunch I made you

nerfingthis: why is he here 

ilikebombs: aww, daddy's girl, d.va?

nerfingthis: and no I didn't dad

britishfrick: I ate your lunch, dad

nerfingthis: no mtn dew or Doritos 

nerfingthis: what kind of fool do you take me for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions! Thanks for reading.
> 
> (Criticism is actually appreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks


End file.
